Southern Hell
The Southern Sector of Hell is a territory conquering the entirety of the African Continent, including it's islands and Madagascar. Unlike other sectors, this sector is based less around it's military and more around knowledge. As a result, it's giant library is a major Landmark and an important informational and historical resource to Hell. It is also major resource for magic. Culture-wise, their rank is based more on status than their "morality" like other sectors, making it more of a caste-system. Due to their Absolute, Southern Hell is a sanctuary for Concubi, as she is an active advocate for their equal rights, being one herself. The Absolute The Absolute of Southern Hell is Negligee. She usurped the throne a couple centuries ago and has held the position out of sheer favor and respect. Maybe a little bit of fear. More about Negligee. History Southern Hell has a long and rich history. It's always been the center of knowledge for all of Hell, before the burning of Alexandria on Earth, and is debated as the motherland of ancient Magic, especially forbidden arts such as Necromancy. For generations, it was ruled by one family without fail, only disrupted by the current Absolute, who's family had served the royal family all those years as their personal concubines. Shendyt, who was the Absolute before Negligee, was the last of this family line. Aside from the capital, around the Nile River, Southern Hell is comprised of many different tribes with different chieftains. For ages, these tribes were ignored and erased, which resulted in civil wars and many assaults on the capital. Many of these tribes are now represented in a council set up by Negligee. Southern Hell is also considered the mother country of Concubi, with Eden having no official point in Hell. As such, there is a higher population of concubi, with harems and brothels once being popular amongst royalty and higher ranks in ancient times. To honor this, there is an annual convention, CONcubi, to celebrate their origins and liberation. Hierarchy As in Ancient times, one's rank is determined by wealth, but they are also judged by their morality and knowledge. If one is not respected by their peers, they cannot be considered of higher rank. Your rank also decides on whether or not you are allowed to sleep with a concubi, or have a harem. Ranking Commoners Commoners are the average person, the uneducated, and those with little to no reputation. These are the people charged with most of the grunt work. This is also a level for younger demons and those in school, or those with a dirty record. Merchants & Craftsmen These are people with knowledge and skill in any craft, even if it's carving a dildo out of bone or finding a way to market that to people. Your name is known, you have no crimes, and you're in good standing with citizens. At this rank, demons are allowed to actually sleep with a concubi. Scribes & Officials These are not only those with a marketable skill, but those who can pass that knowledge onto others. Likely held in regard by people of higher rank, have done something to earn a lot of respect, or own a business. At this rank, not only are you allowed to sleep with a concubi, you can marry one. Nobles & Soldiers People in this role have considerable wealth, or they have pledged their lives to serve the Absolute. Old soldiers, those injured in combat, and Officials or Scribes who have served in the College of Alexandria. If you serve in a harem, you are likely in this position as well. Not only will a demon be able to marry or copulate with a concubi at this rank, they can own a harem. Vizers This is the "Primal Emination" of Southern Hell, and the highest level a demon can reach. To reach this rank, one would need to swear fealty to The Absolute, become part of her Royal Guard and personal army, or have earned her respect. At this rank, you have the right to sleep with The Absolute, any of her personal harem, are part of The Council, or own a harem of your own. You cannot reach this rank identifying as male. The Absolute The highest rank, held by only one person. Once considered "The Pharaoh", but that term is very dated. Current Absolute is Negligee. The Absolute has final word and can exile, sleep with, or kill anyone within her region. The Council Like South-Eastern Hell, it is split into many factions and tribes with many separate chieftains and rulers, with many different traditions and ancient practices, but they're all unified under the rule of the Absolute. The Council is comprised of high-ranking representatives from tribes throughout Southern Hell's region, usually female and often hand-picked by The Absolute herself. Their focus is on preserving their ancient origins and bringing up problems within their borders as a unified Sector. These demons are treated with high respect and treated almost as if they are Absolutes of their own territories, though The Absolute still has absolute rule over them. As tribute, most tribes also offer their most beautiful women from each tribe to serve The Absolute personally in her army, or offer men and women to be part of her personal harem. Military Though Southern Hell is not as focused on military as many other sectors, it would be foolish to have no army at all. Soldiers are all women who have volunteered their lives to serve The Absolute. Any men volunteering are placed in the army's rations/harem to serve their purpose, though they are welcome to wear the uniform. The Royal Guard The Absolute has a hand-picked specialty force comprised of the most beautiful and most skilled succubi in all of Southern Hell. They undergo vigorous training and are treated like royalty themselves. Some even say that The Absolute teaches them forbidden magic. Category:Hell's Sectors